Young Girls Must Die (CC:SW)
Young Girls Must Die 'is the second episode of the first season of Criminal Case: Sorority Wars , and the second episode overall. It had its official release on Monday, November 16, 2015 on CC: Fanmade Wikia and was followed by the third episode, Murder-O-Ween . 'Plot: Delta Kappa Tau's "hell week" continues, as it welcomes Detective Wilson and Christina O'Connor, a security guard who has rather odd methods in protecting the girls from the killer. The Deltas still don't know what to do with Delta #2's body, who was killed by Black Angel in the previous episode. After Brianna suggests to put her in food processor or boning her, Madison decides to put the body in the same freezer where they put Mr.Ellis's body. Brianna promises to keep the secret of #2's death. Kayla goes to the house basement, where she founds a mysterious locked door and tries to open it. Delta #5 catches her and says that only Madison has the key of that door. Kayla tells about the secret door to Jake , who says that people has been whispering for years that the Delta house has a really dark secret. This makes him think that Dean Knight's office may have some archives that can explain that secret, so they both think at the same time that they will have to break in. They start kissing passionately but Kayla stops him, saying that they can't kiss if there is a killer in the campus of Windburns University. They both agree that she will break into that secret door at Delta house and he will break into the dean's office.o Media attention descends on Windburns University after the murder of a Delta pledge (Aubrey Murray), so Amelia's job is in risk. This problem increases when Kayla's father, Gavin Rogers, wants unsubscribe Kayla from the school, because he fears that something could happen to her. A really flirty Knight convinces him to keep his daughter at school, but Gavin demands to be hired as a professor so that he can keep an eye on her. She says that she finds good parenting attractive. After Kayla breaks into the secret room at basement of the Delta house, Madison interrupts her and tells her that room keeps Delta's darkest secrets. Madison proceeds to tell that a legend says 20 years ago a girl died in a bathtub that is in that basement, but was before in one of the bathrooms, giving birth. She also reveals that Amelia knew about the story but decided to cover it up so no one could find out. After Madison leaves, Kayla asks herself who the baby is. After a study session, Madison realizes that her boyfriend Dylan doesn't really love her so breaks up ith him. He return to his dormitory, with his roommate Tyler. Tyler says that he is scared for the killer, so Dylan, as his best friend, let him sleep with him, but clarifies that Tyler will not try touch him at night like past times and will respect Dylan's heterosexuality. Madison , regretful, enters to the room to she can fix her relationship with Dylan, but walks in on them sharing a bed together and believes that Dylan is gay. After he explains the situation, that Tyler was scared and nobody knows that he, Tyler, is gay, Dylan breaks up with her for being an "spoiled, homophobic little girl." Jake breaks into Knight's office, and finds an archive with some names that can be related with Delta's past, so he writes them on a sheet. Unaware that Black Angel is behind him, the killer hits him in the head. Jake wakes up tied outside of building with a note that says "MYOB" (Mind Your Own Business). At his dormitory, Kayla tells him about the Delta legend and he, shirtless, shows her the names that he wrote on the sheet. Kayla opens the closet to give him something to put on, but discovers the Black Angel costume, which happens to be the mascot of the university. Kayla freaks out and asks Jake about his age, he answers that he will turn 20 in a month. Scares, Kayla leaves the room because that is the exact same year that the baby would have, and thinks that Jake might be the killer. Tyler goes to talk to The Deltas to tell Madison that there is no need for her to tell everyone about his sexuality, because he wants to come out in his own way soon. He proposes that after he comes out, they accept him in Delta, and Madison likes the idea because that would give her a good reputation as the first girl who accepts a gay man in his sorority. Delta #5 disagrees, but Tyler leaves knowing that they will consider his idea. At night, after Christina and her friend Patricia fall asleep outside of the Delta house and Lucy goes on a date with Kayla's father, Madison survives an attack by the Black Angel. Christina hears her scream and goes into the house, leaving Patricia sleeping in the car. The girls want to go upstairs to see if the killer is still there, but the truth is that he now inside of Christina's car killing Patricia. Christina tell them to not go upstairs but they do, so she returns to the car and finds Patricia dead, while the girls find a note written on the wall that says "SL*TS WILL DIE". Inside the Alpha Betta Schollars house, its members find a dead Tyler laying on the dinner table with his throat cut. Dylan and Christina interrupt the last dinner of "hell week" at Delta, to announce that Patricia's body has disappeared and that Tyleris dead. At the end of the episode, Black Angel goes to the mortuary and opens a drawer where Tyler's body is in. Tyler later opens his eyes and the episode ends with him saying to the Black Angel "What took you so long?" taking his throat slashing make-up off, revealing that he is Black Angel's ally. 'Deaths and Attacks:' #'Patricia '- Stabbed in the throat by Black Angel #'Tyler (Faked) -' Was supposed to have his throat cut by Black Angel, but it is later revealed that he faked his death and is an ally of the killer. Poll: Did you like the episode? Yes No